Behind
by Jirinkey
Summary: Ada sesuatu dibalik sesuatu. BTSfict, KookV! Jungkook x Taehyung. BL. DLDR.
.

.

 **Behind**

.

 _top!_ Jungkook, _bottom!_ V

BL. DLDR.

.

.

Jungkook menelan ludah gugup saat para hyung-nya memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kearahnya, "Aku sungguh tidak tahu, hyung!" elak Jungkook sambil menggelengkan terus kepalanya. Salah satu dari mereka, Namjoon, menghela nafas lelah pasalnya saat ini sudah cukup larut namun ada sebuah masalah yang paling tidak harus selesai hari ini—kalau pun bisa, Namjoon ingin detik ini masalah sudah _clear_ -

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu, dia itu kekasihmu, Kook,"

Suara Hoseok terdengar kali ini, sungguh, ia lelah dan ia tahu yang lain pasti juga lelah setelah konser dua jam itu tapi melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook (yang notabenenya adalah sepasang kekasih) tidak saling bicara sejak konser berakhir sampai saat ini membuat mereka yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dua orang itu.

Jungkook mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sampai Taehyung mengabaikan eksistensinya dan lebih memilih bermain gadget di kamar hotel daripada makan malam diluar bersama yang lain, "…kurasa aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah sebelum ini," gumam Jungkook yakin.

"Sudahlah," Yoongi menggebrak meja restoran Jepang itu pelan, "malam ini Jungkook pindah ke kamar Taehyung, biarkan Hoseok tidur bersamaku dan Jimin," mata sipit Yoongi menatap tajam Jungkook sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "dan kau, Jungkook, selesaikan masalahmu dengan Taehyung secepat mungkin."

Dan keputusan final dari Yoongi itu mengakhiri acara makan malam mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung,"

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, takut-takut kalau Taehyung sudah tertidur dan suara decitan pintu bisa menganggu tidurnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jungkook mulai melangkah kedalam kamar dan menengok kearah tempat tidur, "Hyung, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Jungkook, memastikan, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Taehyung sibuk bermain ponselnya dibalik selimut putih tebal itu.

"Hoseok-hyung akan tidur dengan Yoongi-hyung dan Jimin-hyung malam ini, dan aku tidur denganmu, tidakkah kau senang, hyung? Kita menjadi _roommate_!" Jungkook berkata dengan nada sumringah sembari menidurkan dirinya disamping Taehyung.

Masih tak ada jawaban, "Kau ini kenapa, sih, hyung?" kesabaran Jungkook mulai habis, ia menatap Taehyung yang memunggunginya.

"Pikirkan sendiri, Jeon," astaga, Jungkook tidak pernah berharap akan dibalas sedingin itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri. "Tidak bisa, hyung, aku sudah mengingat apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya dan kurasa aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah," jelas Jungkook, kali ini ia berharap respon Taehyung bukan tamparan atau tendangan selamat tinggal. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Taehyung akhirnya membuka selimut putih nan tebal itu dan Jungkook bisa melihat rambut terang Taehyung berantakan, ugh, rasanya Jungkook ingin menyisir rambut dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu saat ini juga.

"Sudah kutebak," Taehyung pun duduk di kasur sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, "memang aku yang terlalu kekanakan."

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia segera memeluk punggung Taehyung saat yang lebih tua ingin beranjak dari kasur, pelukan yang posesif dan hangat ia berikan pada seseorang yang ia cintai selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Jungkook-ah, lepas," Jungkook menggeleng di belakang tubuh Taehyung, ia dengan mudahnya membalik tubuh kurus kekasihnya dan membuat Taehyung menghadap kearahnya sekarang.

Mata bulat itu merah dan hidung serta pipinya pun berwarna merah, namun Jungkook tahu itu bukan hal bagus, itu tandanya pemuda berwajah manis di hadapannya ini baru saja menangis.

Jungkook merebut ponsel Taehyung yang sedari tadi di genggam erat oleh yang punya, "Eh? Hyung?" Jungkook baru saja membuka ponsel Taehyung dan terkejut karena foto yang muncul. Itu foto grup mereka saat baru saja menyelesaikan konser di Kobe hari pertama, dan disitu Jimin juga Jungkook terlihat _yah_ dekat.

"Kau—astaga, jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu dengan Jimin-hyung?" Jungkook berusaha mengatur suaranya karena ia sedang menahan tawanya saat ini, "Jangan tertawa!" rajuk Taehyung sambil menunduk, dan Jungkook bersyukur atas mahluk manis yang diberikan tuhan padanya.

Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung dan mata bulatnya dengan mata bulat Taehyung bertemu, bibir Jungkook pun mendekat kearah bibir ranum Taehyung dan ciuman ringan terjadi untuk beberapa saat, "Jangan cemburu dengan hyung itu, aku milikmu, dan dia milik Yoongi-hyung."

Wajah Taehyung kini memerah padam, ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Bohong," gumam Taehyung kecil namun dengan jarak sedekat ini sudah pasti Jungkook mendengarnya, "Ei, kenapa aku harus berbohong, hyung?" ucap Jungkook diselingi tawa kecil, ia kemudian mengusap rambut Taehyung yang baru diwarnai tiga hari lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena kita _roommate_ untuk malam ini dan kamar hotel ini juga kedap suara," ujung bibir Jungkook terangkat nakal dan mata kirinya berkedip usil, "tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

.

* * *

.

"Taetae-hyung! Kenapa kau menendang bokongku tadi?" tanya Jungkook begitu konser mereka berakhir, Taehyung segera duduk di kursi yang disediakan, "Kau juga kenapa memukul bokongku dengan topi!" balas Taehyung tak mau kalah.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya lalu mendekat kearah Taehyung, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mengambil foto dulu," ucap Jungkook sembari berpose namun Taehyung hanya menatap datar ke kamera.

"Ei, ayolah, hyung! Ikuti poseku, oke?"

Anggukan dua kali dari Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Oke. Foto yang bagus untuk disebar di twitter.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n:** HAHAHAHAHAHA INI JADINYA SAAT KOOKV TAKE A SELCA TOGETHER, IMAJINASI LANGSUNG KEMANA-MANA. TERIMA KASIH, KOOKV :"3

awalnya kangen KookV terus waktu mereka selesai konser Kobe Day-1 kok malah disuguhi pemandangan JiKook dan gak nyangka banget di Day-2 konser mereka KookV unjuk kemesraan /senangnya dalam hati, euy!:))))

ah sudahlah curhatan gak jelas dari aku :')

anyway, lets be friend! follow me on twitter **bangtancorner**

 _ **last, review juseyong~?**_


End file.
